Vegetation trimmer and brushcutters are used for maintaining lawns, gardens, and landscaping. The vegetation trimmers have elongated handles attached to rotating heads having cutting tools, such as cords or knives, operable to cut vegetation. Motors, such as electric motors or lightweight internal combustion engines mounted on the handles operate to rotate the heads ad cutting tools. Debris shields mounted on the handles over the cutting path of the cutting tools help to protect the vegetation trimmer workperson from flying debris. Vegetation trimmers for cutting grass, weeds and light plants have cutting heads with flexible plastic filaments or cords. The cords are not effective in cutting heavy vegetation such as brush and hay. Vegetation trimmers having cutting heads with radial knives and blades are used for heavier vegetation. Cutting heads with combined cords and knives used to cut grass, weeds, light plants and heavy vegetation are needed for vegetation trimmers to cut all types of vegetation.